


Cat Naps (WSH)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Window seats get the most sunlight; makes'em perfect for naps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Naps (WSH)

**Author's Note:**

> Tom is an American Marten. Michael is an Asian golden cat.

Michael always liked being close to the window. If it was in the plane, on the bus, or the hotel room, he had to have whatever option was closest to the window. Everyone had kind of learned that and let him indulge in it.

Well, almost everyone.

“Tom Wilson’s kind of a dick,” Michael complained to the mentioned.

“Oh, man tell me about it.” He smiled and rolled his eyes.

“The absolute worst.”

“Has great hair though.”

“...sure.” Michael smiled to take the edge off. “Move over, Wilso.”

Tom frowned. “Aw man, c’mon. I got here first.”

“But that’s my seat!”

“I don’t see your name on it,” Tom replied smugly.

“Hey Tom?”

“Ya?

“Eat shit, bud.” Michael frowned, his tail twitching once.

“Mike, bro, please.”

“No. Gimme the seat.”

Tom frowned at the floor of the plane. He begrudgingly moved to the seat next to the one he was situated in.

He mumbled under his breath, “I don’t see why you gotta have the window seat all the time though.”

“Keep eating shit Wilso,” and he gave him a wink.

 

Tom was on his laptop. He was watching some Netflix and thought on of the jokes was really funny. He felt the urge to retell the joke to Michael. He paused the video, pulled off his headphones, and turned to Michael.. who was asleep.

He was curled up in the seat. He had his knees to his chin and his head on the window’s glass. His headphones were around his neck, the music playing lightly. His breathing was light and he was smiling.

Tom smiled to himself. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures. Then he smiled even bigger and flicked Michael’s ear. The latter woke with a start and hissed. WHen he remembered who he was with, he tugged the hair at Tom’s neck.

“Ass,” he whispered.

“Aww, Mikey-poo. You’re so cute!” He showed him the pictures.

Michael snatched the phone, turned it off, and shoved it into the front of his pants. ANd not like, into his front pocket; like, literally into his pants.

“Bro. C’mon. Don’t be a baby.”

Silence. Tom sighed.

“I’m sorry Mikey. But it was such a heartwarming moment.” He smiled as he said, “And I think I figured out why you sit near windows so much.”

Michael tensed. “Why?”

Tom gave him a shit-eating grin. “It’s ‘cuz you’re a cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch, and need to stay warm somehow.”

Michael stared at him. Then smacked him once between the ears.

“I’m not a reptile. I’m a cat.”

“Yeah, I know that?” He motioned towards the other’s ears and tail.

“Cats like…” He paused, then blurted out, “Cats like taking naps in the sun, okay?”

“O-kay?”

“I’m a cat right?” The other nods. His tail twitches in agitation, but he continues, “I’m a cat and I like cat-napping, pun intended. And the sun’s really warm and it makes me feel safe and warm and it’s just really nice and I just really like it and I need you to understa-”

He’s cut off by a hand being placed on his face slowly.

“Shh. Okay.”

“Really?” His ears perked up and his tail stops.

“Yeah. It’s cool.”

Michael purred.

“Oh. Can I have my phone back?”

Michael nodded and stuck his hand down his pants, handing the phone back over to Tom.

 

 


End file.
